


The One With the Hot TA

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Lextavia AU Drabble Cycle [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslash100, Drabble Cycle - AU, F/F, TA!Lexa, freshman!Octavia, lextavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's trying to help Octavia get out from under Bellamy's thumb now that she's in college; Octavia's having some mental blockage issues with it, and about ready to lower her standards. </p><p>And then her Stats lab happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Hot TA

**Author's Note:**

> And of course Raven is all kinds of stuck on Professor Griffin.

"How about Professor--what's her name--Griffin?" Raven fans herself. "Damn, girl."

Octavia makes a face. "Dude, she’s like, forty." 

Raven gives drops her voice. "Experience is sexy, baby." They both crack up. 

"Oh my god, Raven, _stop_." 

"Come on! You’re in college! Bellamy can't arrange to have _all_ his classes with you." 

Octavia sighs. "I just... No one’s really stood out to me in any of my other classes." She catches Raven’s look. “ _What_? Not my fault no one here’s hot.” 

"Well, we have one more class. Get on that shit, gurl." Raven grabs the door and holds it open for her. "After you." 

"You’re such a gentleman." Octavia drawls, and breezes past her into the classroom. 

The lecture hall is almost empty except for a cluster of kids near the front, but Octavia heads for the back. She already has a feeling she won’t be seeing much of this classroom. 

"Alright." A voice jolts the room to attention. Octavia gapes. 

From back here, she has the impression of long hair, a conservative-ish sweater that still clings to slender curves--

But it’s the way she seems to vibrate, even when she’s standing still; how she fills up the room and all the empty seats. How her entire body seems to smirk, from the faint quirk of her lips to the way her hand rests on the book in front of her. She could imagine _those_ hands moving. 

"I’m Lexa," the TA says, "Welcome to Stats lab. Let’s get started."


End file.
